bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirosame Asakura
-Sōzōshin Hybrid | birthday = | gender =Male | height =5ft 6in | weight =145 lbs | blood type =O | affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation =Vice Captain of the Sixth Division Deputy Director of the Abakushin'ō | previous occupation =Student of Shinō Academy | team = Gotei 13 Sixth Division Abakushin'ō | previous team = | partner =Suzaku Kawahiru | previous partner = | base of operations =Sixth Division HQ | relatives =Asakura Family | education = | shikai =Jjoeda Chandal | bankai =Mangchigo Jjoeda Chandal }} Shirosame Asakura (白鮫朝蔵, asakura shirosame; lit. "white shark of the morning treasury") is the current Vice Captain of the Sixth Division under Captain Suzaku Kawahiru, making him the new Deputy Director within the Abakushin'ō. He is a fallen member of the Asakura Family, due to the blood relation to a traitor to the main branch. Appearance History Born in the far reaching forest of Fugai, Shirosame had nothing as his father was disowned by the Asakura Family as he rebelled against the Clan Leaders in the Underworld and choose to leave the confines of hell. Shiro's mother was a shrine maiden who took care of the Asakura's main shrine in the Soul Society as it held a special . In the Shrine, he learned how to be a shrine boy, and was charged with cleaning the shrine and guarding the main gate following his mothers death, three days after he was born due to a strange virus. His father abused him greatly in order to draw out the dormant power he held within. It was around the time that Shiro was 8 when the hollows attacked and killed his father, who arrogantly tried to fight them without his Zanpakutō. It was after this that they turned their sights on young Shiro who ran away to no avail. In the instant that they tried to devour him like they did his father he released a large amount of spiritual energy that cut them to pieces and protected him, however the trauma of the event caused him to spiral out of control and break his young mind into different personalities that reflected how he was feeling, but more primal. After being found by the Shinigami who were sent to investigate the flare up of spiritual power he was taken to the , where he was held in a special chamber called the Stand Alone Complex or S.A.C. In here he fought a long internal battle where he was forced by his doctor to regain control of his splintered mind. After three years he managed to regain some semblance of sanity and was allowed to leave the complex but he was monitored heavily as he had some trace of hollow reiatsu within him, however it was minute and eventually was rendered not a threat to the soul society. Now age 11, Shiro struggled to regain hiss lost time and life, and this was when he was referred to Shinō Academy in order to see whether or not he could make it as a Shinigami. During his 2nd year, it was discovered that there were two Shiro's. one that was dominant and the other that was fighting for control. This was explained by the theory that when Shiro battled his inner demons also known as his other personas that a fragment of them remained within him and when they merged with the fragment of hollow energy that was found inside his soul, they became an Inner Shiro, but this being was not hollow in nature but acted like the hollow spirit of a Vizard. Four years later he graduated and was hand picked by his current captain following the latter having recently made an ascent to Captain of the Sixth Division. Plot Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Due to Shiro's lineage, being a direct descendent of the Asakura Family, Shiro has a large amount of untapped spiritual energy, despite being a recent graduate of Shinō. His spiritual pressure is quite large being reminiscent of fellow clan member Tennō Asakura who was said to have been merged with a fragment of the Ōin. Shiro's true power is only said to be fully tapped when he looses himself to his inner self as due to being almost eaten by several hollows while in the Rukongai during his childhood. This event cased a severe mental break which separated his active and dormant powers between his eventual outer self and inner self. With this said Inner Shiro is able to release of his spiritual pressure being able to instil fear inside those who are near him, while Outer Shiro is only able to manipulate the air around him as a puppet master controlling a puppet. While pure white in color his spiritual pressure, when fully released can be used to crush lesser beings and low level hollows, as the air becomes denser and gravity seems to be increased but the effect is completely psychological. *'Spiritual Element of Wind': Even before he was formally trained as a Shinigami to harness his reiatsu, Shiro naturally felt at home within the currents and the winds of the Seireitei. His spiritual energy is allied with the element of Wind and as such he is able to generate twisters with a simple thought as well as use his spiritual pressure and squalls to block attacks in battle. As an extreme application of this control is seen when he spins the air into a disc shape in the palm of his hands and then throws it like a boomerang towards his opponents to cut them with mini razors. *'Fuzenkage' (不全影, incomplete shadow): This technique allows for Shirosame to manipulate spiritual threads and control his opponents bodies using them, as if they were a puppet. This technique is very potent as the threads are almost invisible to the naked eye. To use he first expels a large amount of energy which is then mixed with the air around his person, once created he interacts with his opponent, to connect the threads to their bodies without them knowing that he has done so. After this he simply uses them to discreetly manipulate their bodies. The only way to detect the technique is to b able to detect the differences in your spiritual energy and differentiate from his own minute particles on your body, after this one can simply overflow the threads with power and break them. Rapid Speed Movement: While not classified as Hohō, Shirosame is able to move at high speeds akin to the art. This movement is said to be completely silent and reminds those who witness it to be the steps of death since he is able to sneak up on his opponents and catch them off guard. Shiro's speed is almost instantaneous as he has found a way to vibrate his reishi ultra fast in order to move rapidly and silently, adding the usage of his wind based powers to increase his jumping ability as well as his ability to deliver high powered kicks. Using his speed he is able to keep up with his commanding officer and other fast Shinigami within the borders and beyond of the Seireitei. *'Asaho: Eisha Tamashī' (朝歩・映射魂, "morning step: shining soul"): By modifying his initial speed technique, Shirosame is able to move at high speeds akin to flying as he uses his spiritual energy to first rise off of the ground, negating gravity not unlike how shinigami stand on the air in the World of the Living. After he does this he accelerates his molecules to speed to his new location. This technique allows him to create an after image of himself that slowly fades away after he leaves his original location since he is moving at near mach speeds however he is only able to move in a straight line and he is also limited to only seeing in the direction he is currently traveling having intense tunnel vision. Zanjutsu User: As one of his most used skills, at least when not using his Shikai, Shirosame is a quite capable swordsman as he has been shown to have picked it up quickly as a child when he was trained by his father and then again when he entered Shinō. In combat, he is blind to the world around him and only focuses on cutting down his opponent quickly and with harsh brutality. It was said that when he picks up a sword another being is in control. Kidō Master: Having a great aptitude for the craft, his main skill lay in his knowledge of the art of spell casting. Shirosame has great pride in his work and constantly is refining it to become better at what he does even going as far as to modify several spells and blend them together flawlessly. Despite his rank as only a Lieutenant he can easily cast a level 90 spell at 3/5's of its power to subdue a shinigami or opponent on his level or slightly above or use a binding spell to subdue a captain leveled opponent by hiding it within another spell, mixing the incantations or sometimes not even stating them nor the name. *'Itamimura' (痛み村, Pain in the Village): This spell was created by Shiro for the purpose of subduing a fleeing target and allows for him to create powerful hallucinations making it an effective Illusion based power. Capturing the senses of those who are nearby when the spell is cast, he is able to generate lifelike hallucinations that blur the lines of fact and reality. Triggered by a high pitch sound at the point of activation, Shiro is able to cause his opponents to think there are multiple copies of him or think that they are seeing their worst fear. Since this power is based on the subconscious of his opponent, he cannot control the illusionary beings that are created and as such his opponents are caught off guard by the effects. Vast Intelligence: Shiro has been shown to be very adaptive and intelligent in both combative and non-combative situations. He is able to decieve and outwit most opponents, by using a mixture of his Zanpakutō and Speed to change the battlefield in his favor. He is also very adept at using Kidō to set traps and then manipulate others in order to cause them to fall prey to said spells. Zanpakutō Jjoeda Chandal (쬐다찬달, "shining blue moon") is the name of Shiro's Zanpakutō which when sealed takes the form takes the form of a simple katana, having a cloth wrapped hilt and a diamond shaped tsuba. The blade is black with a white stripe running the length of its rear. *'Shikai': To release Shiro slams the hilt of his Zanpakutō into the sheath as he twirls it in front of his person. While it spins he calls out "Rip Out and Shred" (破り取る其れで断片, "yaburitoru sorede danpen") to which the two start to glow and emit a powerful aura as they merge together, this merge causes the blade to widen and become axe-like to which it then migrates lower, landing on either side of the newly formed hilt. The new blade forms a chakram like display, which can whip the very air around Shiro into razors as well as create twisters. This weapon when thrown sharpens the air around it, doubling its cutting power. :*'Harudōga Mūshō' (春圭牙痛烈虚, Spring-Road Fang, Piercer of the Void; "Void Piercer" in the English anime): As a default ability due to his clan connection, Shirosame is able to use the Harudōga, whther in his Shikai or Sealed state. When used he channels a large amount of violent violet spiritual energy into his blade and then harness it into a potent energy wave that at the instant of the slash is able to decompose the matter the comes into direct contact with it. the other effect of this technique is that if used against a Getsuga Tenshō, the two would cancel each other out due to the Clan feud between Asakura and Kurosaki. :Shikai Special Ability: Jjoeda Chandal's special ability is the dominance of the passage of air in a defined space. In laymans terms, Shiro has complete control on how air moves and what it can do. By spinning his Shikai he is able to generate potent twisters or when he throws it, the blades sharpen the air around it which increases its cutting power. He is also able to use his Shikai as a fan in order to whip the air into hurricane strength gales. *'Bankai': Mangchigo Jjoeda Chandal (망치고쬐다찬달, "ruining shining blue moon") is the name of Shirosame's Bankai and to release he twirls his Shikai above his head and releases a large amount of spiritual pressure, generating a large amount of galeforce winds around his person. While inside the twister, his appearance changes as his hair grows out longer and becomes wild. His Shihakushō is covered in a red armor, akin to a samurai but particularly on his arms, legs and shoulders, while his chest is given a unique chest guard that has the Asakura crest etched into it. His Shikai weapon is transformed into a scythe with a large blade atop it. :Bankai Special Ability: While in his Bankai, Shiro gains complete control over all air and currents, as well as the power to generate twisters with a mere swing of his scythe. As an amplification of his Shikai's ability to control the air, he can now rip open mini vacuums in the air by swinging his scythe and subsequently pulling the air out of the space created, thus creating a vacuum effect and causing those around him to either be pulled into a cutting vortex or an explosive aftermath. Inner Shirosame Inner Shirosame (内的白鮫, "naiteki shirosame") otherwise known as the "Fusion of the Fragments within Shiro's Mind", is the cumulative conglomeration of the multiple personalities that existed due to the hollow attack during his childhood in the Rukongai, which caused him great emotional distress. This inner persona is akin to a Hollow Spirit within a Vizard as he has his own conciousness as well as access to Shiro's powers and Zanpakutō as he is seen as the reverse of the spirit in question. Inner Shiro is seen as the truest form of his hosts powers and personality and as such his powers are stronger and more feral forms of the principle powers Shirosame holds himself. *'Power Augmentation': As the purest form of Shiro's powers and personality, Inner Shiro has an augmented form of all of Shirosame's basic abilities including his Zanpakutō powers. These powers are often turned more feral and beast-like as Inner Shiro lacks the remorse or control his host has. An example of this is his Harudōga which carries a deadly side effect of a fast acting poison which degrades organic material as well as shuts down their nervous system slowly on a subatomic level, in contrast to the basic corrosion effect the technique carries. :*'Feral Harudōga Mūshō': When Inner Shiro possesses his keeper, his defining technique is this clan power. The Harudōga is made to be more dangerous as it gains an added poison effect to accompany its corrosion effect. This is attained to cover the weakness of the target possibly removing the afflicted area as the poison would be embedded deep within their tissues. This poison slowly shuts down the nervous system and causes a crippling pain within their bodies. The only known cure is to be pierced by Jjoeda Chandal once again in the same area. It is strange however that he is able to fire this without the use of Jjoeda. Shiro full manifestation form.jpg Inner Shiro wind control.jpg| Controlling the Winds casshern-sins-featured.jpg|Battle Stance casshern052ig6.jpg|Fighting a Hollow *'Full Manifestation Form:' Due to Inner Shirosame having a taint of Hollow reiatsu, he has the ability to force his influence on Outer Shiro and as a result, he can manifest a form of himself into the material world, using his host as a medium. This state resembles an Arrancar as they are humanoid with a mask, however this state is neither Shinigami nor Hollow but something rather unique and as a result it has no name as of yet. When Inner Shiro chooses to envoke his full dominance over Outer Shirosame, his outfit changes becoming a skin tight, ultra dense battle suit, colored mainly white with black straps running down the chest and a strange red mark in the center. This is topped by a white mask that has a crescent moon on its back facing the sky on the forehead, his collar is blue in color and stands up around his neck. While in this form his speed and physical prowess is presumed to have been increased exponentially as he has yet to use his Zanpakutō nor Kidō but rather his hand to hand skills and speed to take down opponents. While in this state his eyes glow blue for an unstated reason. Trivia *According to the Author, Shirosame's theme is Rise by the artist , this theme is shared with the anime . *Inner Shiro's manifested form is based after from the anime series . Quote References